Cleanup In Aisle 4
by RayOut
Summary: Kara is a young,stubborn girl that lives with her old stubborn grandfather and for as long a she can remember she has moved from place to place.Now Kara has moved to forks.What will happens Kara meets the wolf pack? OCXEmber
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight_, I only own some characters in this story.

"Kara, why don't you be open up to new things? Be happy to be in a new place. Instead of you normal …depressing self." my grandfather lectured from the driver's seat. He had lectured me the entire 7 hour drive, nonstop. About an hour in to the drive, I did consider jumping out of the car. But the old man thought ahead and put the child lock on the door.

"Yeah, Ok I'm open But, I have one question!" I said.

"What's that?" Grandpa glance at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Is Forks going to be like cooper town?" I crossed my arms.

"Cooper town again? You bring it up ever time we move." grandpa was obviously annoyed at my stubbornness but this wasn't anything new it was like this every time we moved. Come to think of it, I'm stubborn 95% of the time.

"Well maybe if you didn't make us move so much, I wouldn't have to bring it up." - I turned and looked out the passenger side window. "and besides, you didn't like Cooper town ether."

"That's not true…" grandpa began but no come back must have come to mind because he went silent.

"Grandpa. The population in Cooper town was 10, 10 people. It was you, me, the dog. And a family that lived in the trailer down the road…" I continued to stare out the window but there wasn't a lot to look at just trees lots of trees.

"Yeah, to this day I wonder how they fit all 5 of those kids in that tiny, trailer…" grandpa shook his head. I turned to look at him.

"You, think about that?" I questioned.

"No- I mean…"- grandpa turned on the blinkers- "look this is the exit. The town should be right over there." he pointed.

"I don't see anything but I'm open to the fact that I don't see anything." I said. Grandpa gave me a dirty look and we continued down a rural road to our new home.

The new house was a one story And it wasn't what you would call spaces. Other then the two small bed rooms, their was one bathroom we had to share and a kitchen/family room area. That was it. Every wall in the house was white and the carped was an off white the house was nothing to look at.

"Can I at less paint something?" I ask as I walked in to my new room.

"you mean the walls? I like that idea. What color?" grandpa stood in the doorway.

"Any color but white or green-" I open the one window in my room to let in some fresh air.

"Why not green?" he asked.

"Fork seems to have enough green" I said as I pointed out the window at all the trees. The trees seem to be are only neighbor.

"Yes, they do have a lot of trees here but greens not so bad."- he smiled"- "how about we head in to town and get some food and maybe some paint for your room and then. Does that sound good?"

"yup" I replied.

We live about 5 minutes from the main part of town, it was in walking distance if I want to go but, there wasn't much to do. Their was a diner, a gas station and a few shops but nothing big.

"So do you want to eat at the diner, or get some food at the local grocery store" grandpa questioned me as he turned off the car.

"grocery store." I said as I jumped out of the car. I wasn't ready to meet new people and going in to a diner is like say 'hey, I'm new here want to come over and bug me while I try to eat!"- not cool.

Grandpa picked up a basket from the front of the store. "What do you want to eat? Rice, pasta, chicken, PB&J."

"Hmmm… pasta!"-I said heading down one of the aisle.-"you look for the noodles and I'll pick out the sauce, ok?" grandpa nodded his head in agreement. I walked throw a few aisles until I found the right aisle.

"Let see"-I pick up a jar of spaghetti sauce to read the label.- "garlic of no garlic?" suddenly I was pushed from behind and the jar of spaghetti sauce slipped out of my hand. With in seconds the jar fell to the ground and shattered, covering the light grey floor with red paste. I turned around to see what had happen and in front of me stood a tall, thin, boy and behind him stood two other boys. All three looked about my age.

"Umm… sorry-" the tall boy said in a shy, soft voice. I said nothing back.

"don't look that way, we didn't mean too. We were just messing around…" one of the boy from the back spoke up.

"Yeah, I'll pay for it." -the boy in front of me said. He picked up other jar of spaghetti sauce- "This one too, ok?" the boy was acting extra nervous as he handed me the second jar, He wouldn't look me in the eye but every few seconds he would look back at his friends.

"No thanks." I handed the jar backed to him and picked up other one. "I can get my own." I turned around and head down the aisle, stepping over the red paste.

"good job, Embry!" I heard one of the boys say.

"yeah, you scared the new girl away." the other boy said. I heard laughter behind me but I didn't look back. Instead I focused on finding grandpa.

I found the old man doing the opposite of looking for the noodles. Instead of finding the noodles grandpa had found a friend- a girly friend that is. Grandpa had a big smile on his face, like a kid in a candy shop and the old lady let out a giggle… creepy.

" hey, did you find the noodles?" I asked, ending there conversation. Grandpa looked slightly confused but, then he remembered.

"Ohhh, right! Irene, was showing me where they keep them! right Irene? " grandpa smiled at his new "friend" and she smiled back.

"well there right here…" I said picking up a boxes.

" Then… I guess we're set then!"-grandpa turned to his new friend.- "it was nice meeting you Irene!"

"yes, same here, I'll see you again right?" Irene questioned. They looked deep in two each others eyes.

"You couldn't keep him away if you tried!" I said loudly and grandpa gave me a dirty look.

After Irene and grandpa said their goodbyes, we headed to the counter and paid for two jars of spaghetti sauce and one boxes of noodles. And the whole way home and all throw dinner, all grandpa talked about was his new friend Irene. It was going to be a long stay in forks I could fell it.

* * *

That's all I have for now. Is it good, bad, Indifferent?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight_, I only own some characters in this story.

Picture prefaced

It never seems to stop raining in Forks, which is something I'm not so use to. Back in New Mexico it rained maybe once a month and even then it was only for a sort time. So of course I didn't have a lot of warm clothing to wear But, I did find an old blue jacket, I use to wear when I was in middle school, I think I got when we lived in Chicago. it's a little tight on me but I'll made it work.

The first few days in the new house were spent unpacking, and after about 3 days of digging throw box after box, I finally got so sick of being in that house I just had too get out. I put on the old blue jacket, grabbed my camera and headed in to the woods to take some photos. The only good thing about moving around so much was that there was always something new to take photos of. In this cases it was the forest, in New Mexico is was the cliffs and in Chicago it was the city its self.

Once I was in the forest I snapped a few photos of the trees covered in green moss. The subtle smell of rain filled the air and the ground was moist. Water seeped in to my shoe. I snapped a couple more close-ups of the moss.

When I was done I flipping throw the photos on my camera and as I did I stared to hear a low rumbling sound. At first I dismissed it as the sound of thunder but, over time the low sound became louder. Then I began to hear the rustling of leaves. 'that better be a squirrel.' I thought.

Suddenly a burst of wind knocked me off my feet. My camera flew out of me hand and landed on the ground next to me. I slowly looked up and in front of me was a wolf but, it wasn't a normal wolf. No, it looked like It was three times the sizes of a normal wolf. drool leaked from its mouth and dirt clung to it gray fur. I was afraid to move, I didn't even blink, my mind was frozen.

Then it hit me.-'Maybe if I get my camera, I can use the flash to scare it away…or the flash will make it angry and it will attack me.' I thought '…its worth a shot'- as fast as I could make my body move I lunged forward and reach for my camera. When I felt my hand brushed over my camera I wrapped my fingers around it. Next, I jumped to my feet, held the camera out in front of me, closed my eyes and without hesitation I hit the shutter release button. I heard the flash and I braced my self for an attack. a few seconds pass and nothing happened. I opened my eyes, All I saw were the tress covered in green moss. It work! The wolf was gone! But there was no way I was going to stick around to find out if the wolf still nearby. I ran as hard as I could all the way back to the house, my camera in hand.

"What?" Paul shouted at Embry.

"The new girl saw me in wolf form" Embry repeat. The whole wolf pack sat silently around the table.

"Are you sure she saw you?" Quil asked.

"Yeah, I **know** she did but, that's not all. she had a camera too…" Embry looked down. He knew this was bad. The girl might have picture proof of there existents, he couldn't have made a bigger mistake.

"Did she get a picture of you?" Sam asked eagerly.

"…maybe…" Embry replied but he couldn't bring himself to take his eyes off the wooden table.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Paul yelled as he slammed his fist on to the table.

"I'm sorry…" Embry said apologetically and the room was silent. You could feel the anger in the room and it was all directed at Embry.

"We _can _fixes this. It will just take time" Sam said and every one turned their attentions to Sam.

"What are you thinking" Quil asked. then leaned forward and puts his elbows on the table.

"I'm thinking we need to get our hands on that camera, you guys met her once before, right?" Sam sat back and crossed his arms.

"Well, we didn't really meet her official-" Quil let his voices trail off.

"good, then you need to become friends with her!" Sam said simply.

"you make that sound easy!"-Paul had calm down a little but, anything could have set him off.- "how are we going to get her camera?" Paul's hands were still in fists.

"I don't know"- Sam said- " I'm going to leave that up to Embry."

"huh?" Embry finally looked up from the table only to find Sam looking at him.

"you got us in to this mess and you're going to be the one to get us out of it. "Sam said in a firm voice.

"there's no way this is going to work!" - Paul jumped out of his chair -"Embry barely talks to use and you went him to go out and get a girl!"

"YES! And that's exactly what he's going to do!" Sam said as he got up from the table and walk out, leaving every one in the room stunned.

"this is going to get interesting" Quil said, his elbows still on the table.

* * *

Thats it... ;P


End file.
